<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bertolt vores you for clout and drip by levisleftthigh69 (diosleftthigh69)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621736">bertolt vores you for clout and drip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diosleftthigh69/pseuds/levisleftthigh69'>levisleftthigh69 (diosleftthigh69)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Character Death, Colossal Cock, Crack, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Cute Bertolt Hoover, Death, Death Sentence, Death penalty, Drugs, F/M, Genocide, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, Marijuana, Minor Character Death, Pain, Prison, Smoking, Vore, Wall - Freeform, bert's on that 24/7 grind, clout, crackfic, drip, gucci, reverse anal vore, stubbing toe, supreme, toe stubbing, yeezes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diosleftthigh69/pseuds/levisleftthigh69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you and bertolt are in love and he vores you in his titan form because he wants clout and the drip</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bertolt Hoover/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bertolt vores you for clout and drip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi toe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>one day you were existing on the wall with your fellow soldiers when all of a sudden a cute tall guy approached you. "hi i am bertolt hoover, like the vacuum cleaner, and my dong is bigger than wall maria." he flirted. those words made you swoon so hard. it's as if he was a poet and recited the most romantic poetry known to humanity. you immediately fell in love with him. "wow bertoto i love you and i want you to eat me out." you said and drooled. "ok y/n i will vore you on one condition." he started. u looked up at him he is so much taller than you. "what?" you asked the boy. "in return for your sacrifice, i request clout and drip." he said flexing his fake $20 yeezes and a stack of one dollar bills. since you were very popular within the walls, you could easily get him both clout and drip. "ok bertito. i accept your terms. eat me out daddy." you stated proudly and then burrito stubbed his pinkie toe on the wall and screamed manly because it hurt a lot. he then turned into the colossal titan. "rAwR xD." said the colossal douchebag. "ey yo why he look like that?" connie asked. bert's titty man was anatomically sexy. tiny head, tiny arms, massive body, HUGE tHIGHS, big toes, ENORMOUS DONG, and a FLAT ASS. "he built different." eren replied. "ah." connie said and smoked weed with eren, armin, and jean. "he's a flatty patty." armin stated with his BIG BRAIN. "shut up he's MY flatty patty daddy!!1! baka!!1!11!" you said angrily like an anime girl to charmin ultra soft. </p><p>"ok y/n, get in." said bertoe as he touched you with his enormous fucking hand it was like 133209 middle toes tall. "omg your hand is so amazing bertity." you said blushing like crazy and kissed his fist as he crushed your tiny fucking body (you made the squeaky toy sfx when you were crushed). "thanks babe." he said sexily and threw you ontop of his 69 meter long dong. you then started licking it. there was no possible way to fit that thing in your mouth. it was too huge for your tiny body, but you enjoyed his dick's presence nonetheless. he then picked you back up and threw you into his mouth. you touched his enormous tongue and went down his esophagus and into his stomach. "omg bertottioe your insides are so warm and cozy!!!1!" you said and blushed. "oh thanks y/n..." he blushed deeply and turned back into a human being. "omg is it true eyebrow??? are you the colossal titty?!" eren asked. "yeah." berb belched you are still inside him and he looks pregnant. "i'm high on crack." jean replied not comprehending the situation. he then died along with connie and eren and armin. "ok." bert said watching his comrades die. then reiner appeared out of nowhere. "hello bertoto you look sexy pregnant." he said suggestively. "fuck off reiner. i am in love with y/n you dumb horny lettuce leaf, go stub your toe and die!!!" said bert angrily. "your existence is worse than sword art online's plot." reiner said and died of a broken heart. </p><p>"okay y/n where's my clout and drip???" asked bertoli canoli. "here it is." you said from his intestines and handed him clout and drip from out of his asshole. "wow thanks y/n i am now extremely popular and have epic supreme clothing and gucci maneuver gear thank you y/n i love you." he said and shat you out and kissed you on the lips because he loves you. "omg bertoti that was so hot we should do it again!!!" you replied enthusiastically. then the wind blew epically while you two stared at each other romantically while being surrounded by your dead friends. "wanna go commit mass genocide?" bigtoe asked. "oh yes!!!" you said hornily, completely entranced by his cuteness and sex appeal. then you both committed several crimes while wearing your gucci maneuver gear and drip. this got you both landed in prison and sentenced to death which also got you both in the newspaper which means that bertieto and you both got super epic clout!! the end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>